Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact
The Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact is a law enforcement vehicle in Just Cause (1). Description It appears to have been made in the 1960's if not the 50's. It's shaped like a conventional car: 4 doors; engine at the front; cargo compartment at the rear. It's made by the fictional Vaultier company. It resembles the real-life Plymouth Valiant. As a standard police car, it has been given a few special features: *Extra front bumper, for ramming. *A siren. *A searchlight on the right side, near the front door. Performance It's one of the best cars in the game. It's not as fast as the fastest sports cars, but it's pretty fast and can turn adequately sharply, even at high speed. Locations San Esperito Police Department: *Appears randomly in traffic, all over San Esperito, most commonly in and near cities. *Appears during government Heat. Start appearing at heat level 3. *Appears during the mission Breakout, where four are placed near the front gate of El Grande Fort after you free Caramicas. *Appears during a Guerrilla sidemission, where it must be hijacked and delivered to a garage. San Esperito Military: *Appears commonly at Heat Levels 4-5 in cities. *Can rarely appear outside of cities at Heat Level 5 only. Trivia *There are no reverse lights on the vehicle. *Instead of a second mirror on the right side, the spotlight is there. *The vehicle has the same engine texture as the Vaultier ALEV Patrol Special. *If you kill the driver while the lights and sirens are on, the sirens will go silent but the lights will stay on. You can then get in the vehicle and drive it without the sirens on. This works for every vehicle in Just Cause 1 equipped with a siren. *Like the Ballard series armored vehicles, the tires are not connected to the vehicle. This can be seen if you pop off the fender. Gallery San Esperito Police Department version Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact.jpg|Police version. Vaultuier Sedan Patrol Compact SENPD Front.png Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact SENPD Rear.png Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact SENPD Side.png Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact Interior.png|Interior view. Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact Engine.png|Engine texture. Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact Trunk.png|Trunk view. Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact Underside.png|Underside view. Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact Suspension and Tire Glitch.png|Without the fender, one can see the suspension textures and the tire glitch. Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact Front Close Up.png|Close up of the front bumper. Rico is wielding a Haswell Gen2 Vindicator. This place is Esperito City. San Esperito Military version Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact (military).png|Military version. Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact Military front.png Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact Military Rear.png Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact Military Side.png Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact both variants.png|The military and police version side by side. Miscellaneous Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact Silent Lights.png|Here you can see an example of the sirens being on without the lights. If you look closely, you'll see nobody is driving the car. Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact glitch.JPG|This one appears to be glitched. The window should be gone. Driverless Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compact.JPG|Another driver-less variant. Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Content Category:Military Vehicles Category:Faction vehicles in San Esperito